Oh, Notifikasi
by caramelhae
Summary: Di grup chat, berbagai jenis spesies bisa ditemui; mulai dari tukang spam sampai penjaja dagangan online. Ch 1: salah chat. [crackfic, absurd. HM: SI]


**a/n** : ha-halooo ini tara yang kemaren udah berkomitmen ke diri sendiri untuk gak nulis fanfik lagi HAHA tadi abis baca ulang salah satu karya favorit di fandom ini dan seketika berbagai ide ke-trigger masuk otak HEHEHE sesekali nulis iseng gini gpp deh (self-excuse). thx buat yang udah mampir! *stiker tebar bunga*

 **warning** : cerita suka-suka yang gak jelas apa esensinya . absurd. jokes nganu (as always). dipublish lewat hape, ntar formatnya dibenerin lagi kalo udah megang laptop :')

ah, Harvest Moon adalah milik Natsume dan Tara hanya meminjam karakternya untuk dinistakan :')

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **[SUNSHINER** (13) **]**

 **July-Jules** Hayuk merapat ke Meadow Island, kita have fun bareng **18.03**

 **William TLACJDHRRSAPJ Regison III** Teman-teman, terima kasih banyak atas segala keseruan yang kalian berikan hari ini. Kembang api yang mewarnai langit musim panas sungguhlah indah, begitu pula kebersamaan yang kita lalui. Semoga kenangan menyenangkan ini bisa menjadi harta berharga yang tersimpan kotak memori kita untuk ke depannya :) **23.30**

 **AwesomeFisherman** Will, boleh aku jujur padamu? **23.31**

 **William TLACJDHRRSAPJ Regison III** Tentu, sobat ;) **23.31**

 **AwesomeFisherman** Display name-mu ganggu. **23.31**

 **(Thursday, September 15)**

 **July-Jules** made a note. Bagi yang merasa mempunyai kewajiban berupa pembayaran transaksi yang tertunda di tokoku, harap _…._ **07.30**

 **ChelSunshine** ANJIR PAKE DIUMUMIN DI GRUP SEGALA, IYA IYA GUE BAYAR 3X LIPAT SEKARANG JUGA _._ **07.43**

 **ChelSunshine** Teman-temanku tersayank, bila suatu hari gue ditemukan mokad dalam keadaan kurus kering, artinya gue sudah nggak makan seminggu. **07.44**

 **(Saturday, September 17)**

 **Will** Chels jadi kan malam ini di kapalku? Aku tidak sabar. **16.42**

 **Will** Eh maaf salah chat :) **16.42**

 **July-Jules** ... 16.43

 **StarryFisherwoman** ... 16.43

 **July-Jules** *kedip-kedip* 16.44

 **StarryFisherwoman** *kedip-kedip juga* **16.44**

 **July-Jules** *melototin layar* **16.44**

 **StarryFisherwoman** *banting hape* **16.44**

 **AwesomeFisherman** CIE YANG JANJIAN DI KAPAL GILS WILL MENANG BANYAQ **16.44**

 **AwesomeFisherman** REKAMANNYA BRO JANGAN LUPA **16.44**

 **Will** Tentu, tujuannya memang untuk direkam kok :) **16.45**

 **AwesomeFisherman** WHOA **16.46**

 **AwesomeFisherman** WAAH **16.46**

 **AwesomeFisherman** GILA MEN GAK NYANGKA TERNYATA BEGITU KELAKUKANMU DIAM-DIAM KALIYAN BERSKANDAL 16.46

 **AwesomeFisherman** ASHDHFKFL **16.46**

 **AwesomeFisherman** QWERTYUIOP **16.46**

 **AwesomeFisherman** KELELAWAR SAYAPNYA DUAAA **16.47**

 **AwesomeFisherman** HINGGAP DI JENDELAAA **16.47**

 **V** spam njir **16.47**

 **(V left group.) 16.47**

 **July-Jules** HAHAHA PASTI JELES TUH, MAKANYA JADI ORANG JANGAN PASIF BANGET **16.47**

 **July-Jules** Kayak si Mas Prince tuuuuhh kalem-kalem…. *silakan isi sendiri* **16.47**

 **July-Jules** Ups **16.48**

 **July-Jules** Tapi gue nggak nyangka kalau hubungan kalian sudah sampai tahap 'situ' **16.48**

 **StarryFisherwoman** ternyata bukan hanya lingkungan artis yang pergaulannya kayak begitu, ya... **16.49**

 **NatNat** Chelsea, gue kecewa sama lo. Kau menghalalkan cara seperti itu hanya demi melunasi hutang di Toko Julia! Rasa terkhianati ini mengoyak dadaku! **16.51**

 **NatNat** BTW Lily mana kok gak muncul **16.51**

 **NatNat** BTW Mark mana kok gak muncul 16.51

 **AwesomeFisherman** Dia lagi demam dan kehabisan kuota hahaha kasian **16.52**

 **YourFutureGourmet** Wah kalian ngomongin apaaa, aku ga ngerti sih, tapi pengen ikutan ( •̀ω•́ )σ **16.53**

 **AwesomeFisherman** Hush, anak kecil dilarang kepo! **16.54**

 **YourFutureGourmet** ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ) **16.54**

 **Elliot** Sudahlah teman-teman, nggak bagus mengusik privasi orang :( **16.55**

 **NatNat** Berisik jangan sok Maryo Tehgu kau **16.55**

 **July-Jules** Eeeh ada Ellie~ **16.55**

 **July-Jules** *stiker love* **16.55**

 **July-Jules** Mau janjian malam ini, kayak dua orang itu? ;) **16.56**

 **NatNat** Modus detected **16.56**

 **Elliot** Lagi? Bukannya tadi siang sudah? **16.57**

 **AwesomeFisherman** Ambigu njir **16.57**

 **July-Jules** Tapi itu kan cuma makan siang, bareng Pierre dan Nat pula :( **16.58**

 **NatNat** Jules, loe mau yang lebih dari makan siang? SAMA KAKAK GUE? **16.58**

 **July-Jules** Kenapa, masalah? ^^ **16.58**

 **NatNat** Ada yang salah dengan insting wanitamu **16.59**

 **AwesomeFisherman** Baidewei, Will, semoga 'malam' kalian menyenangkan! :3 **17.01**

 **Will** Terima kasih, sobat! Kalau malam ini memuaskan, mungkin besok-besok kami akan mengajak Lanna yang jauh lebih berpengalaman :) **17.04**

 **StarryFisherwoman** *stiker shock* **17.05**

 **StarryFisherwoman** W-Will… hanya karena aku (pernah) berkecimpung di dunia entertaimen (yang pergaulannya begituan), jangan samakan aku dengan mereka! **17.06**

 **Will** Jangan malu-malu begitu begitu, Lanna :) **17.08**

 **StarryFisherwoman** EH TAU NGGAK GUYS TADI PAS MANCING ADA SPONGEBOB NYANGKUT DI KAILKU LHO **17.09**

 **July-Jules** Motif polkadot dengan renda di bagian depan **17.13**

 **July-Jules** WADOH ITU CHAT GUA DENGAN NATALIE SORRY ANGGAP AJA ANGIN LEWAT **17.13**

 **AwesomeFisherman** Gue butuh mandi, sekarang juga. **17.15**

 **CoolFarmer** …..*baru isi kuota, langsung ngecek hape* **17.41**

 **CoolFarmer** Kayaknya demam gue kambuh lagi deh *goleran* **17.41**

 **AwesomeFisherman** *stiker ketawa ngakak* **17.44**

 **(Sunday, September 18)**

 **Will** shared a video **11.08**

 **Will** Maaf, semalam aku mendadak kehabisan kuota, jadi baru sempat upload sekarang. **11.09**

 **Will** Mohon kritik dan sarannya, teman-teman! Meski ini hanya project iseng-iseng tanpa ada maksud go public, kami melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati demi menyalurkan kesamaan hobi sekaligus bersenang-senang ^^ **11.09**

 **AwesomeFisherman** ... **11.15**

 **StarryFisherwoman** ... **11.15**

 **July-Jules** ... **11.16**

 **NatNat** Tung-tara-ra-tung-da-daaa **11.16**

 **StarryFisherwoman** WILL HOT BANGET….. suaranya **11.17**

 **July-Jules** CHELSEA SEKSI BANGET… petikan gitarnya **11.17**

 **NatNat** Cih, cuma gitar, kok! Rebana lebih fabulous! (nggak iri sumpah!) **11.17**

 **StarryFisherwoman** Chels kepaki barangmu kita ke kota SEKARANG JUGA buat daftarin kamu ke agensi musik supaya nanti bisa duet bareng aku **11.18**

 **AwesomeFisherman** Gue butuh mandi, sekarang juga(2) **11.18**

 **YourFutureGourmet** Gue butuh mandi, sekarang juga(3) **11.18**

 **AwesomeFisherman** Kenapa loe ikut-ikutaaaan (/ﾟДﾟ)/ **11.19**

 **YourFutureGourmet** Kenapa loe ikut-ikutaaaan (/ﾟДﾟ)/ **11.19**

 **AwesomeFisherman** **11.20**

 **YourFutureGourmet** **11.20**

 **AwesomeFisherman** ….. **11.20**

 **YourFutureGourmet** … **11.20**

 **Sabrina Regison** Mulai dari A Thousand Years hingga I Will Fly, semuanya lagu favoritku, dan kalian berdua menyanyikannya secara medley dengan sangat indah, Will, Chelsea…. Bo-bolehkah aku menjadi penggemar duet kalian? **11.35**

 **Will** Tentu boleh, saudariku. Terima kasih atas apresiasinya, ngomong-ngomong! :) **11.37**

 **GoldiLy** *mengirim gambar* **13\. 11**

 **GoldiLy** *mengirim gambar* **13.11**

 **GoldiLy** *mengirim gambar* **13.11**

 **GoldiLy** Selamat siang para Bro &Sista hitz, hayuk dibeli liptint original harga murah kualitas mewah, tersedia sepuluh pilihan warna mulai dari gothic sampai tosca ada di sini, cocok buat berbagai keperluan, mulai dari cosplay sampai ngeksis, hihi. Minat PM yah ;) **13.12**

 **Vaughn** sisakan satu untukku **13.15**

 **Vaughn** sori slh chat **13.15**

 **AwesomeFisherman** KALIAN KENAPA HOBI BANGET SALAH CHAT **13.17**

 **Elliot** Eh, tunggu, jadi V yang meninggalkan grup kemarin itu… siapa? **13.18**

 **ChelSunshine** *baru buka grup* **13.41**

 **ChelSunshine** ...teman-teman, gue baru tau kalau ternyata begitu anggapan kalian tentang gue **13.41**

 **ChelSunshine** *stiker mewek dramatis* **13.41**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonus:

 **(AwesomeFisherman invited Nathan to the group.) 16.47**

 **(Nathan entered the group.) 17.01**

 **Nathan** Selamat pagi, pemuda-pemudi yang dipenuhi semangat masa muda! Sudahkah kalian mensyukuri nikmat yang kalian dapatkan hari ini dengan berbuat kebaikan kepada orang dan alam di sekitar kalian? Camkan dalam lubuk hati kalian, sesungguhnya kebaikan tidak melulu menyangkut hal-hal besar. Mulailah dari hal-hal kecil, karena terkadang kita tak tahu bagaimana efek dari _blablablablawaswiswusweswos_ **17.04**

 **(NatNat kicked Nathan from the group.) 17.05**

 **ChelS** Mampuz di kick wkwkwk **17.08**

 **ChelS** Btw guys add Path-ku yaaaa :3 **17.08**

NatNat Yaelah ngapain pake Path wong lu juga kagak kemana-mana. Mau update apa? "Now in Mushroom Island with Shea"? "Now in Church with Alisa"? Peduli setan! **17.10**

 **SheaCuteBoy** ada... panggil shea? **17.11**

 **Natalie** njir sejak kapan dia pake gadget?! **17.11**

 **GoldiLy** Aku tahu itu dirimu Chelsy, mau sok-sokan ganti display name pun percuma, secara history chat kita tersimpan di hapeku :p **17.12**

 **Chelsy** Ah Lily kamu menjaga history chat kita? So sweet ;) **17.13**

 **GoldilLy** Iya dong ;) **17.14**

 **Chelsy** Aku boleh ngeblush gak? ;) **17.14**

 **GoldiLy** Anything for u beb, kamu mau terbang juga gpp, ada aku yang siap menangkapmu bila terjatuh ;) **17.15**

 **Chelsy** *stiker cium klasik* **17.15**

 **GoldiLy** *stiker cium anime* **17.15**

 **July-Jules** Will urusin dulu para gebetanmu sana, mereka kurang belaian **17.17**


End file.
